7 Death Eaters
by Eggdrasil
Summary: Una viñeta, un mortífago, un pecado capital. "7 retos Capitales" de FFAM.Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, Severus, Régulus, Narcisa y Peter. Incesto en Envidia. EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN.
1. Sobervia

7 Death Eaters,

Summary: Una viñeta, un mortífago, un pecado capital. "7 retos Capitales" de FFAM

**Disclaimer (me acordé de ponerlo xD): Los personajes no son míos… son de Rowling y blablabla**

**La idea original no es mía, es un reto de Fan fictions y Algo más (al final del fict les paso la dirección. Es un reto que se llama "7 retos capitales" ¿Quieren saber de qué trata? Pues visiten la pagina!**

**Otra cosa: estas son… ehhh ¿Viñetas? (creo que así se llaman) independientes… cada una relacionada con un pecado capital, así que pueden leerla en el orden que quieran **

**Soberbia**

La mujer invisible

"_Quien niega su propia vanidad suele poseerla en forma tan brutal, que debe cerrar los ojos si no quiere despreciarse a sí mismo." _Friedrich Nietzsche.

Un espejo en mi habitación, fue todo lo que le pedí a Rodolphus cuando nos casamos. Para ser sinceros, mi esposo nunca me satisfizo sexualmente, la explicación a eso es que no está a mi altura: Soy hermosa, fría y a la vez pasional ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre? A veces me hubiera gustado haber sido Rodolphus para probarme a mí misma en la cama, y es que debo ser grandiosa: muchos hombres y mujeres me lo dicen a menudo.

Contemplo mi hermosa figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero que está en mi pieza. Francamente estoy hermosa. Habrá un evento en Malfoy Manor, debo opacar a Narcisa, quien se ve como una acabada dueña de casa en mi presencia. No, definitivamente debo usar el vestido violeta. Me quito el vestido color rojo y voy al armario a buscar una diminuta prenda color violeta y me la pongo. No me miro al espejo, pues ya sé que resultaré hermosa, pero algo le falta a mi desnudo cuello… un collar, me pondré el más fino que tenga para deslumbrar a todos.

Me dirijo hacia el tocador para alcanzar el collar de diamantes que me regaló Rodolphus para nuestro aniversario. Perfecta, como siempre. Pero al mirar al espejo del tocador descubro algo que hacía mucho tiempo no había notado, algo que había sido invisible para mí, cegada por mi propia Vanidad: El tiempo y Azkaban habían dejado huellas en mi rostro, unas simples arrugas para algunos, mas para mí es algo más allá de eso.

Y entonces en la habitación empiezan a salpicar desgarradores gritos, sangre, y restos del espejo que destruyo con mis propias manos.

**Bueno U es mi primera viñeta… o como se le llame xD (capaz que nisiquiera de poara viñeta)**

**Bueno si quieren participar o leer ficts de "7 retos capitales", vayan a ****www.ffam.ya.st**


	2. Avaricia

¿Necesitaba hacerlo?: Rodolphus Lestrange

Sangre en la nieve. Un grito desgarra el cielo en contraste a los copos que caen suavemente. Pude haberla matado con un _avada kedabra_, pero la sangre me excita. Necesitaba hacerlo. Neceistaba ver sangre. Un cuadro tétrico. Quién diría que la reina del hielo podría alguna vez expresar un sentimiento, en este caso terror.

Un desperdicio, diría yo. Debí haberla violado antes de matarla.

Y se preguntarán ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Órdenes de mi amo? ¿Traición? ¿Líos Pasionales!Qué diablos!Ni siquiera sé por que lo hice!Debe haber sido por esos anillos de plata y diamantes que llevaba en sus dedos! Se verán perfectos en mi colección del sótano. No dejaré ni que Bellatrix los toque.

¿Los hombres no pueden ser ambiciosos!Por supuesto que sí! Coleccionamos mujeres como trofeos, y las forramos en sedas costosas y joyas invaluables... eso aumenta su valor y atractivo.


	3. Lujuria

Lujuria: Lucius Malfoy

Aquella palabra.

_Esa palabra… esa maldita palabra…_

Puedo tener a quien quiera, sin embargo, hoy deseo a mi esposa. Prefiero su sumisión ante mí, más que a cualquier zorra experta en la cama. Sus débiles gemidos, su cuerpo delicado, el cual me hace sentir unos deseos de destruirlo por completo, su cuello, que me pide a gritos morderlo, son las cosas que más me excitan de ella. Pero lo que se superpone a eso, lo que me produce más placer, es cuando la siento entre mis piernas abiertas a espaldas mías y, con una mano presiono sus pechos y siento sus pezones, y con la otra acaricio su sexo a través de sus bragas.

En eso estaban mis manos mientras mis dientes viajaban por su delicado cuello, cuando ella susurra entre gemidos _esa_ palabra, la palabra que extingue mi creciente pasión y me hace arrojar a mi esposa al suelo y escupirle.

Me había dicho "_Te Amo_"


	4. Gula

Ship: Régulus Black.

Palabras: 104

Rating: T

Summary: Se preguntarán… ¿Qué fue lo último que hizo Régulus antes de morir? ¿Hizo algo para –intentar- saciar su ansiedad?

La última cena

La penumbra difumina mi rostro. Déjenme confesarles que la oscuridad me aterra, pero si _él_ me está buscando, créanme, prefiero hacerles las cosas un poco más difíciles. Aunque mi agonía sea más larga, podré disfrutar de las cosas que disfruto de la vida.

Un relámpago ilumina lo que está en la sala. A mis pies hay unos cuantos cadáveres y en la cama yace una puta -junto con algunas botellas de Whisky de Fuego-, ahora sólo me dispongo a disfrutar de mi último placer no-culpable.

Alzo la copa de vino de elfo y me acomodo para disfrutar de Mi última cena. Estoy _tan _ansioso por probar la comida por última vez….


	5. Envidia

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ship: Narcisa Malfoy

Rating: M

Palabras: 538

Summary: La envidia que siente Narcisa por su hermana Bellatrix le provoca tomar una decisión drástica ¿Resultará? ¿Qué descubrirá Narcisa?

Aviso: Incesto

Te odio Bellatrix

Cojo una botella de líquido color esmeralda que está en el estante de la oficina de Lucius. "_No me la va a ganar_" pienso con una extraña mezcla de rabia e inquietud que se apodera de mi piel, haciéndola erizar.

-No me la va a ganar- Repito encolerizada. Hoy día pondré fin al sufrimiento que me marcó desde el momento en que nací. Acabaré con mis pesadillas, con mi vida en las sombras.

Mataré a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Su figura desnuda recorre mi consiente y mi subconsciente, siempre sonriendo pérfidamente, danzando con una risa punzante y fría que me hace soltar lamentos de terror.

Es que es tan perfecta, tan bella, tan malévola, tan fría… tan pasional. El señor de las Tinieblas… y hasta _mi marido_ la prefieren. Sé que ahora Lucius está con ella en _mí_ habitación, y el muy descarado me tiene encerrada en su maldita oficina.

Oigo las risas y gemidos de Bellatrix mientras mi marido ruge de placer con cada embestida. Miro mi figura en el espejo. No soy nada comparado con ella, la puta más cara de todo Slytherin.

Empiezo a perder la conciencia, el sueño me invade… "Más tarde lo haré" Fue lo último que pensé.

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†

El frío tacto de la botella del veneno que terminará con todo mi dolor me hace despertar. "Ahora o nunca" pienso mientras me incorporo y voy a la habitación en donde yace la causante de todas mis desgracias. La vida sería muy diferente si me llamara Bellatrix.

Abro la puerta y la veo recostada en mi cama, sola. Dios, es tan perfecta. Sus sensuales curvas están cubiertas sólo por una delgada manta blanca, que no alcanza a disimular sus pechos marcados. Su pelo está revuelto y me sonríe con una expresión malévola. Al parecer me estaba esperando.

-Lucius tuvo que salir, Cissy- Me dice mientras me sonríe mordazmente.- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta con una voz falsamente curiosa mientras apunta la botella que contenía el veneno que la acabaría. ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Ni me di el tiempo de esconderla! Le respondo con la verdad, total, ya me descubrió.

- Es para ti.- Mi voz tiembla.

- ¿Para mí? ¿Quieres matarme, Cissy? ¿A tu propia hermana? ¿Por qué?- Finge un sollozo que me hace estallar.

-¡Porque te odio! – Lágrimas recorren mi rostro- ¡Lo tienes todo y aún así me quitas lo único que amo en esta vida! ¡Te odio porque Lucius te desea más a mí que a ti!

Bellatrix se limita a negar con el índice, con una semisonrisa.

-Te equivocas, querida hermana. No debes matarme a mí, sino a Lucius.

- ¿Qué…?

- Pues eso- Dice mientras retira la manta que descubre su desnudez. Camina hacia mí, nota como el rubor sube a mis mejillas al verla así, y se acerca aún más. Puedo sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, me susurra:- No es a mí a quien le tienes envidia, si no a Lucius.

Siento sus pechos contra los míos, sus manos desabrochando el cierre de mi vestido, su entrepierna entre las mías y su lengua lamer mis lágrimas. Belaltrix Lestrange me envuelve en su estrecho abrazo mortal, y yo me quedo ahí, sin inmutarme.

Te odio Bellatrix, por ser tan perfecta.


End file.
